


Candy Canes and Quadratic Equations

by shadowtraveled (meteorfest)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteorfest/pseuds/shadowtraveled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy hates homework, but Luke offers a little incentive to help the younger demigod get through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Canes and Quadratic Equations

**Author's Note:**

> Just a dorky little drabble I wrote on tumblr. God, it feels good to write Lukercy without angsting.

Percy hated homework. He especially hated homework that was assigned over the holidays. Honestly, couldn't he get a break? Winter break was supposed to be just that - a break. So why was he stuck with what felt like more homework than he got any other time of the school year?

He stared down at the textbook, not understanding the numbers on the pages. He sucked on the end of a peppermint candy cane he’d swapped out for the pencil he’d been chewing on earlier, deciding the candy cane would taste infinitely better. Math was stupid. What good was math when you were fighting monsters? No good, that’s what. Maybe he could bore monsters to death with quadratic equations?

"You know, you’ll never win a staring contest with a math book," Luke announced, coming into Percy’s room. He tugged the candy cane out of his boyfriend’s mouth and popped it into his own, holding it between his teeth as he smirked at the younger demigod. "Too many i’s."

Percy rolled his eyes. “That is the stupidest math joke I've ever heard,” he told his boyfriend. He stood up and reached for his candy cane. “Get your own!”

Luke leapt back, pulling the candy cane out of Percy’s reach. “Gotta be faster than that to steal from me, Jackson,” he grinned. He bit off a piece of the candy cane, then took it out of his mouth and pecked a kiss against Percy’s lips. “Nice try, though.”

"You’re a dork," Percy told his boyfriend, grabbing the candy cane out of Luke’s hand. 

"Never denied that."

Percy rolled his eyes again. “So are you going to help me with this homework or not?”

"Are you joking? I never learned any of that stuff!" Luke walked over to plop down on Percy’s bed. "Tell you what though. For every problem you do, that’s five minutes we can make out."

"Bribing me now?" Percy asked. 

"I’m offering you incentive and reward." Luke rolled the piece of candy cane he’d bitten off over his tongue and let it peek out between his lips before sucking it back in. "Unless you don’t want to make out?"

"I never said that."

"Do your homework so we can make out."


End file.
